Thanksgiving in the Feudal Era
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! It's Thanksgiving and Kagome's sharing it with her feudal era friends. Remember how Thanksgiving brings people together? Not only does it bring together friends and family, but it brings together Kagome and a certain half demon.


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! Here's an Inuyasha Thanksgiving oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome groaned as she dragged her large yellow backpack out of the well. It was much heavier than usual since she had brought along with her some of the food her mother had made for Thanksgiving. She decided it would be nice to have a Thanksgiving meal with her friends in the feudal era.

"You're back early," Inuyasha said, jumping out a tree in front of her. Kagome, startled, fell backward.

"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized, sniffing the air, "What smells so good?" he asked.

"It's in my bag," Kagome said, "Where's Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo? I want to how them too."

"They're at Kaede's," Inuyasha said, "Here hop on," Inuyasha knelt down, his back to her. The quicker they got to Kaede's the quicker he could find out what was in her backpack. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as he took off through the woods. It didn't take long for them to reach the small cabin.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, running into her arms once she got off Inuyasha.

"Hi Shippo," she said with a kind smile.

"Hello Kagome," said Miroku, coming out of the cabin.

"Kagome, hi," said Sango, appearing behind Miroku, holding Kirara in her arms. The cat-demon meowed.

"Kagome, your back early," said Kaede, stepping out of the cabin.

"Hey guys," said Kagome, "I've got a surprise."

"What is it?" asked Shippo. Kagome took her bag off and shifted through it, pulling out a picnic blanket.

"You guys never heard of Thanksgiving, have you?" Kagome asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well Thanksgiving is a holiday in my time where everyone, friends and family, get together and have a big dinner," Kagome explained, "It's also a time when we give thanks for everything we have. I like Thanksgiving because it always brings people together." As Kagome explained all this, she pulled plates, cups and opening and setting out various containers out of her bag. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede sat down around the blanket.

"What is all this?" asked Inuyasha.

"It smells delicious," said Miroku. Kagome pointed out each food item as she named it "Turkey, ham, duck. macaroni and cheese, collard greens, candied yams, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, rice, gravy, macaroni salad, potatoes salad, biscuits and mashed potatoes. The drinks are Pepsi, Sprite and Apple Juice."

"No ramen?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome reached into her bag, pulling out a container labeled _Inuyasha._

"I made it just for you, Inuyasha," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha with a wide grin.

"Before we eat, I think we should all say what we're thankful for," suggested Kagome, "Kaede, why don't you go first."

"Okay," said Kaede, "I'm thankful that you and Inuyasha manage to travel together without killing each other. Sango?"

"I'm thankful for having such great friends," said Sango. Kirara meowed in her arms.

"And of course I'm thankful for you Kirara," she added, "Miroku?"

"I'm thankful for finding something positive in my cursed hand," Miroku said, "And for meeting the lovely Sango,"

"Miroku, that was so sweet," said Sango, blushing.

"Thank you Sango," said Miroku. Sango froze as she felt something on her butt.

_SLAP!_

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you?" said Sango, shaking her head, "Shippo, Why don't you go next?"

"I'm thankful that the thunder brothers are gone," said Shippo, "And for having people that care about me. Kagome?"

"I'm thankful for falling down the well and meeting all of you," said Kagome, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked startled, as if shocked that it was his turn.

"Ummm," he said nervously, "I'm thankful for having such great friends. When I was younger, no one was ever my friend 'cause I was a half demon. It's nice to know people accept me for a half-demon. And I'm thankful for Kagome," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, blushing.

"Kagome was the first person who accepted me for who I am," Inuyasha continued, "She was the first person I ever fully trusted. She taught me how to care…and how to love." A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek. She wiped it away, a small smile on her face.

"Inuyasha," she said, "that was so sweet." Inuyasha just 'Keh'd, but Kagome didn't mis the small smile tugging on his lips.

"Well, let's eat!" she said.

"Sango, can you pass me the rice,"

"Shippo, don't burn yourself, the biscuits are still hot,"

"Inuyasha the gravy goes on the mashed potatoes or rice, not the macaroni salad,"

"But it tastes good there,"

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself,"

"Can someone pass the turkey?"

"This ham tastes great,"

"This gravy tastes funny,"

"That's cranberry sauce Shippo,"

"Ahhh, soda got up my nose,"

"Kirara, get out the macaroni salad,"

Just a typical feudal era Thanksgiving. Or as typical as you can get with this group.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Inuyasha said from up in his tree.

"You should be, you had four servings of everything," said Kagome, who was sitting at the base of the tree, "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" said Inuyasha.

"When you said I taught you to love," Kagome said, playing with the hem of her skirt, "What exactly did you mean?" Inuyasha was silent for a while. He jumped out of his tree, landing in front of Kagome, sitting across her. He reached out a hand a brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his claws gently scraping her cheek. Instead of removing his hand though, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek.

"I meant that I never loved anyone the way I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, a sad look in her eyes.

"I _thought _I loved Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "But Kagome, you taught me what love truly means. I love you Kagome." Kagome felt tears in her eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha smiled as he leaned forward, and he and Kagome shared a soft gentle kiss. That was until a group of people consisting of Kaede, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo fell out of a nearby bush. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately broke apart.

"Ummm, I was just looking for some herb," said Kaede, walking off.

"I was taking Kirara for a walk," said Sango, waking in another direction.

"I was…following a bug," said Shippo, looking for a bug and following it. Miroku looked panicked as he was left alone.

"Wow, look at that rock!" he said, walking in a random direction. Kagome giggled.

"So where were we?" she asked.

"I think around here," said Inuyasha, capturing Kagome's lips in another kiss. It's always said that Thanksgiving brings people together. And Inuyasha and Kagome were no exception.

**There's the end. It came out better than I expected. Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
